


So close but so far away

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	So close but so far away

[](http://www.directupload.net)

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
